Surgical instrumentation may use handpieces to drive an instrument, and may employ a driver such as an electric motor. Rotational motion from the driver is transferred using a coupler, and the instrument may be engaged with the handpiece by pushing the instrument into the drive coupler and inserting the drive hub into the drive coupler, but the assembly may not be completed correctly because of a misalignment between the drive hub and drive coupler.